marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ulysses Klaue (Earth-11584)
History "The Wakandans have everyone fooled. They want you to believe they're this backwards nation, but I know the truth. I've seen what they really are. And you wouldn't believe any of it if I told you." '''Ulysses Klaue '''is an arms dealer and small time crimelord. Colloquially known as the Supplier in underground crime world, Klaue's weapons operations were vast in terms of their scope, easily eclipsing other black market dealers (including the clan destine function operated out of Stark Industries by Obadiah Stane) to become one of the richest black arms manufacturers in the world. This was not always the case, though, as Klaue began his career as little more than a gun runner for larger crime syndicates (there is a rumor he may have worked for the Maggia at one point, but this remains unconfirmed as of present day). This all changed when Klaue discovered the stores of Vibranium out of the nation of Wakanda. Utilizing inside help from Prince N'Jobu, who was undercover in America but seeking weapons to start a race war there, Klaue was able to steal a small, but substantial, amount of Vibranium from the country, becoming the only known person to do so. Before he could escape fully, he was branded with a mark that means "Thief" in the Wakandan language on the back of his neck, but detonated a bomb nearby that killed many members of the Border Tribe of Wakanda, including the father of W'Kabi. Klaue escaped, and kept the Vibranium with him at all times, only selling small pieces of it to fund and expand his operations over the years. While he was on the radar of SHIELD and several other organizations (including Tony Stark, who had met him at an arms convention some time in the early 2000s), Klaue was never in any real danger of being captured by INTERPOL or any other law enforcement organization, due to his vast financial holdings and the small army of mercenaries he commanded. At some point, he expanded his criminal enterprise to include drug and human trafficking, though this was far from his main source of illegal revenue. By the time of the Ultron affair, Klaue was operating out of a hollowed out oil tanker near Johannesburg. He was approached by the Maximoff Twins (Strucker's Prized Pupils as he referred to them), who attempted to intimidate him with little effect. However, the arrival of Ultron changed this as Ultron demanded that Klaue turn over his Vibranium store. When Klaue commented that it was worth billions, Ultron transferred money into his Swiss bank accounts, making Klaue worth billions as well. However, an errant comment by Klaue comparing Ultron to Tony Stark resulted in the rogue AI taking offense to Klaue, and severing his left arm. In the subsequent fight that followed, Klaue directed his men to fight both Ultron's drones and the Avengers while he made a quick exit. At some point following the battle, he managed to acquire a piece of Wakandan mining equipment known as a Sonic Drill. He modified it himself to become a weapon in its own right, and fixed it into a prosthetic arm to replace the one that had been cut off. Eventually Klaue was contacted by ex-Army Soldier turned mercenary for hire Erik "Killmonger" Stevens, who revealed his identity as N'Dajaka, the son of N'Jobu, who offered to help Klaue find more Vibranium and, potentially, steal more from Wakanda with his help. Though Klaue was somewhat reticent to sneak back into Wakanda (he at first wanted to find a Vibranium artifact found in a museum in London), the lure of the money was too much for Klaue to turn down and he accepted Stevens' offer. After stealing the artifact in London, Klaue arranged to meet a potential buyer in Busan, South Korea. However this buyer was in fact SHIELD agent Phil Coulson, who was undercover. The Wakandans, on the lookout for Klaue, also were in Busan, led by the newly crowned King T'Challa and his associates, Nakia and Okoye. A fight broke out at the underground casino, eventually leading to a chase through Busan. Klaue attempted to kill T'Challa and the other Wakandans, but T'Challa eventually captured him, with Coulson demanding he be turned over to SHIELD's custody. Klaue was interrogated by Coulson, revealing what he knew about Wakandan society and the fact of there image as a third world country was nothing more than a facade. In reality though, Klaue was merely stalling long enough for Killmonger to break into the police station and set him free. In the escape, Klaue wounded both Nakia and Agent Coulson, causing T'Challa to choose to save them rather than complete his mission to capture Klaue. Klaue and Killmonger planned the next phase of their plan, looking to steal a shipment of Vibranium from the border of Wakanda. However, Klaue was betrayed by Killmonger, who was merely using the arms dealer as a pawn in his own scheme to seize the throne of Wakanda and fulfill his father's plans on a global scale. Klaue was captured and put into a Wakandan prison to await trial and likely execution. However, he escaped when the deposed T'Challa and family attempted to thwart his plans. Rather than get away, Klaue sought revenge on Coulson when the latter was trying to help shoot down Wakandan ships carrying shipments of Vibranium weapons across the world. However, Klaue was eventually taken out by Shuri, recaptured and reimprisoned in Wakanda by the renewed King T'Challa. He remains in Wakandan custody to this day. Powers & Abilities * Sonic Arm Cannon: Following losing his arm after getting on Ultron's bad side, Ulysses Klaue modified a sonic drill used by Wakandans to mine Vibranium and turned it into an arm cannon that uses compressed sound waves to fire volatile shots. The weapon is one of a kind, though Klaue claims that Wakandan technology would easily surpass it. * Vast Financial Holdings: Due to his selling of Vibranium to Ultron (among other financial dealings), Klaue's operation is one of the richest black market arms deals in the world, dealing with other crime syndicates such as The Hand and the Ten Rings. Weaknesses Klaue's own mental state is suspect, as he is prone to near lunatic ravings at a moment's notice, in particular engaging in non sequitur's in conversation (though some have said this is merely a tactic and diversion to throw people off.) He also is driven by greed and vengeance more than anything, even to the point of compromising his own survival and freedom. He also has lost his left arm due to a "disagreement" with Ultron, and without his sonic cannon he is at a disadvantage in combat as a result. Film Details Klaue appears in the following films within the Earth-11584 continuity. In all cases he is portrayed by actor Andy Serkis. * Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015) * Black Panther (2018) Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Bad Characters